The Pride Breakdown
by Frii-Sama
Summary: Allen was having a peaceful evening, never excepting anything bad to happen. He could have NEVER thought, that a rapist could attack him and go right into business...My first yaoi smut! Yullen! Slight Laven! Rape, bondage, LEMON!
1. Chapter 1

_Title: The Pride Breakdown_

_Rating: Nc-17_

_Warnings: Rape, violence, PWP, boyxboy, Yaoi, hardcore (?), lemon and Kanda with a dirty mouth._

_Pairings: Yullen(?), slight of LavixAllen._

_Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-man._

_A/N: Alrighty… I'm apologizing for the mistakes in there…and because of my HORRIBLE English… This fic was not Beta-readed, so it's crappy. This is my first Yaoi-smut, hehe XD I hope that it's good for your taste :P I love Yullen really much, as much as I love Laven and LaviYu Criminal!Kanda always makes me drool and I LOVE Allen molestation! So...these are the results from my head ;_

_Enjoy!_

_--_

"_The breaking news today, brought you by Richard Carlson."_

"_Thank you, Elise. Now, we have today's breaking news coming to you. The serial rapist is on a move again. He had raped 5 victims in one week, one woman and four men."_

"_An 18 years old Asian man has been spotted near the city of Darkshire, looking for new victims. We warn the people in there, and parents, to keep the houses locked down. The police are trying their best to catch the serial rapist."_

"_Yes, so people in Darkshire, be on alert. If you see any suspicious actions, please connect to the police immediately."_

"_Now, to the weather infor-"_

_**CLICK**_

Allen shuddered in disgust, as he curled up against the soft blanket around his small frame. He hugged his knees closely to his chest, while staring to the blank TV screen. The cold apartment was in grave silent, as the white haired boy hugged himself under the wool blanket. The leather sofa under him was creaking a bit, as he shifted on the sofa.

The white haired teen had never really liked the news. Always making his mind so scared and depressed. It wasn't like he was scared about the rapist; it were the news that made him sad. They would always tell, how a family father killed his own wife and children, and then burned the bodies and killing himself with drugs. It was all so pitiful and cruel, and Allen could only pray for them. Human were so stupid sometimes, acting like they had no sense anymore.

War's…murders….rape cases…terrorism… All that exist because humans wanted power so much…yes…power indeed. Humans were always aspiring for power and honor. The amount of the urge for power was becoming too much for people to handle, so they can't handle it with sense no more. If anything was pitiful, it was the wars that human had, and the reasons.

The young boy sighed and looked over to his clock. It was already late night, and Allen was in need for some sleep. He only came to live to Darkshire for his studies, not to watch TV for the rest of the night. Allen threw the wool blanket away from his small frame, wincing in displeasure as the coldness of the room touched his bare chest. He ruffled his white hair with a clean towel, trying to get it fully dry before going to bed.

--

Outside the apartment house, the cold night air was really merciless. A normal February was making its come, and some people hoped that the weather could get better. The weather was assuring people that the globe warming was pure bullshit. To make the explanation better, Darkshire was an in middle of a forest, on top of a small mountain. Of course the air was colder than the big cityes.

A young, Japanese man leaned against a simple wall of a supermarket, smoking a joint. His dark eyed glared down on the street, like it was looking for something. His long, raven hair was shining to the light of the street lamps, few lined up in the street. The man's long, black leather coat was reflecting to every cold wind blow.

He took the joint off from the middle of his lips, blowing the white smoke out. Soon enough it all vanished, as the cold air wiped it away. The man continued look around, frowning more as he found the street empty. He moved his hand a bit in his leather jacket pocket. The young Japanese grunted in annoyance, as he noticed he was out of drag. He threw his joint remaining to the street, stepping angrily on it. He looked up to the sky, but something else caught his eye, making him stop in his actions.

A young boy, wearing nothing more than gray trousers and a towel around his head, was closing his window. The boy's pale skin was inviting, even from the fourth level of the apartment house. The Japanese suddenly smirked, as he noted, that the boy didn't lock his window. The bored gaze turned into a hungry one, as he stood straightly up and took his hand off from his pocket.

The Japanese chuckled, as the boy yawned and closed the lights of the apartments.

"Seems like…I won't have a lonely and a cold night tonight…" The man licked his lips, stepping swiftly away from the wall.

--

The soft blankets shifted on the bed, as a white haired teen crawled under them. He threw the blankets over his body, nuzzling against the soft pillow under his head. He stretched his hand forward to turn the lamp off from the wooden nightstand. With a small click, everything went dark. Allen's grey eyes couldn't separate a thing from the pitch black darkness. Only the shadow of his window, as the street lamps shined outside.

Allen nuzzled against his pillow once more, before closing his eyes and trying to forget all his problems and fears. All he wanted to think about was his school future and boyfriend. He was dreaming about a perfect life, which included a handsome redhead right beside him. He could only blush at the thoughts, where Lavi is warming Allen's pale body every night on this bed.

Yes…it all sounded so perfect…a loving boyfriend and-

"Who's the-"Allen panicked as he heard someone step into his room. Before he could finish, a hand was slapped over his mouth, and he was pushed back to bed. Allen only let a panicked sound, as he saw a man hovering over him.

"Good evening, Bean sprout. Would you mind to warm me up tonight?" The stranger whispered in husky and low voice, causing cold shivers go through the white haired teen's body. Allen's body was totally in shock; it didn't do anything that the brains told him to do. He couldn't believe that a _dangerous rapist_ was on top of him; he didn't want to believe so.

However, the white haired boy managed to let out a muffled scream, as a warm hand touched the skin of his abdomen, travelling up. Allen shook his head furiously, finally getting his body to do something. It was all pointless, because the Japanese boy straddled his hips and didn't give him much space to move. Allen finally got his hands free from under the blanket, and was about to push the Japanese boy off from him.

Before Allen even managed push him, the Japanese lifted his hand away from Allen's mouth. Then suddenly, the rapist crashed his lips on his into a furious kiss, sliding his tongue into the white haired teen's mouth. At the same time, the Japanese boy fished out handcuffs from his pocket, and locked the boy's hands above his head. He locked the handcuffs to the edge of the bed, stopping the white haired teen's movements. He pulled away from the boy, licking his lips.

"Delicious, Bean sprout…you taste delicious…" He said, quickly wrapping a small scarf over Allen's mouth as a gag. The boy let out a muffled cry and shook his head. The Japanese made a sadistic grin, as the boy's gray eyes were full of fear. The boy was frightened, and it seemed to turn the Japanese man on more.

"Call me Kanda, Bean sprout," The Japanese purred against the boy's ear, nibbling on the earlobe and teasing it with his tongue. "But it's no use, if you tell it to the police. I use different names."

Allen shook his head roughly again, as he felt Kanda's tongue against his sensitive ear, sending unwanted sensations through his body. Suddenly, Kanda took a tight grip from Allen's jaw, holding it in place. He grunted in annoyance, when they boy began to sob. The rapist smirked again, strippinh himself from his leather jacket. Allen's eyes widened once again, when the realization just hit him that what the _rapist_ was going to do with him. The boy let a small tear pour down with the realization.

The rapist ignored the boy's cries, as he started to work on his own shirt buttons. Kanda threw his white shirt to the cold floor forgotten. He started to run his fingers down on Allen's pale body, bending down to suck on the boy's neck. Allen let out a sudden yelp, as the hand stopped on his right nipple. The cold finger started to play with it, pinching it once in a while. Allen let out another scream, but it came to halt when he was punched across the face.

"Stop that annoying squeak! If you want to live long enough to feel my cock inside you, then shut the fuck up!" Kanda growled, making the boy stiff right away. Few tears finally came out without holding back. The pain on his cheek was forgotten, as Kanda started to lick his way down to Allen's chest, sucking on the skin once in a while. Allen let out a small sound, but tried his best to hold those cries back. It felt almost impossible when the shock took over his body.

Kanda raised an eyebrow at the sudden silence, but didn't think about for too long. He took the boy's hardened nipple into his mouth, sucking it fiercely. Allen squirmed at the roughness; damn right that hurt. The white haired boy let out another yelp, when the Japanese bit on the nipple, hard. Even though all this roughness and violation, Allen could feel a small sensation going through his whole body. It felt bad, but oh so good at the same time.

Releasing the boy's nipple, the raven haired boy looked up to his victim, frowning. The boy opened his eyes, looking at the rapist's hungry ones. Kanda just chuckled, landing a small kiss on top of the bondage. He bent down over his head, taking another lick from his ear.

"Why so quiet? Your cute whimpers were turning me on so much…" Kanda whispered in husky voice, biting the boys in ear painfully. Allen let out a small yelp, trying to deal that his ear is being molested in a very rough way. The Japanese enjoyed himself, as the boy let out small _moans_, making Kanda want to screw him right now.

The man released the boy's molested ear, pulling back to look at the white haired beauty underneath him. Kanda let out a chuckle, as the boy opened his fear filled orbs, looking directly into the Kanda's dark eyes, begging the older man to stop this. Kanda just snorted out in annoyance, rolling his orbs and looked back at him. Allen flinched in surprise, when the Japanese's now warm palm came with contact with his cheek, gently. The white haired boy was waiting for incoming blow; but it never came. Allen's eyes widened in shock, as the Japanese planted a small kiss on the boy's cheek.

"I'm getting bored; so now hold still," The raven haired man said in low voice, slapping the younger's cheek roughly. Allen let out small scream, when the punched spot was hit again. Pain was forgotten again, as the Japanese snaked his hand down towards his trousers. Eyes widening, Allen let out a small scream of protesting, but it was cut off with another punch on his face. Kanda said nothing, as he glared at the boy, daring him to scream again.

Allen turned his head away from the man, his body betraying on him. Kanda let out a small laugh, while hooking his fingers around the boy's trousers. With one swift move, he pulled the pants off, throwing them to the ground to join the other clothes. The older man kissed the boy's abdomen softly, hands rubbing the clothes erection, making it harder. The white haired boy let out a small noise, which sounding like a moan, but still small hint of protest could be heard.

Kanda ignored this completely, and slipped his hands past the elastic materials of Allen's boxers. He crapped roughly on the younger's member, starting to pump it with fast temp. The white haired boy let out a small moan, as he felt the blood rush to his whole face faster. It felt so good…but so wrong. Allen was so humiliated, but he knew, that it this was just the beginning for the horny rapist. He begged the God's, that this was all just a horrible nightmare, and he could wake up any minute now in Lavi's protective arms.

Pumping the erection little faster, Kanda leaned southern, kissing his trail down. He stopped for a second, pulling the boy's boxers down, exposing him completely. The Japanese looked down at the boy's hardness, smirking before starting to pump it again.

"You know that your very lucky, bean sprout. I hate doing blowjobs, but this once…"The Japanese grunted, before swallowing the hardness of the younger boy. Allen let out a surprised yelp, as the others man hot mouth enveloped him. The feeling of pleasure jolted trough his body, no matter how much did Allen fight against it.

The older boy bobbed his head on the white haired boy's erection, listening on every sound carefully that the younger was making. The rapist enjoyed the sounds of protests the boy was making. He knew that the white haired teen was fighting against the pleasure, which the Japanese was giving to him. The white haired wasn't as weak as he looked like. Allen was really fighting against the sensations, meaning only that he already had someone _else_. Kanda frowned bit at the thought, but smirked again at a small idea. Because the younger teen was so good with resisting him, he decided to _reward_ the bean sprout.

Allen let out a loud moan trough the gag, when the Japanese's caresses came wilder… Kanda gave extra care on every vein on his cock, making Allen want to come right there. No…it was too big humiliation for Allen. How was he supposed to face Lavi after this horrible accident…Allen would never be the same after this. Another loud moan escaped from the middle his lips, as Kanda gave the last suck, before pulling away from Allen's cock.

"You seemed to like it, bean sprout," The man grinned, placing himself in middle of the boy's parted legs. Allen's head shook furiously, as the rapist got this wicked grin on his handsome features. The older boy's hand was already playing with his own zipper, pulling it down. Kanda opened his zipper wide, pushing a hand inside his pants. He pulled his hardness out from his undergarments, revealing it to the white haired boy.

He prayed to god's that this wasn't happening; that _thing_ inside him without preparing…was going to hurt like hell. Allen let out a cry, tears starting to gather on his eyes once more. He had managed to hold his crying back all this time, but he was at his breaking point now. The rapist was _huge_, making Allen feel sorry for the other victims as well. The boy looked up at the man, not liking that sadistic grin one bit.

Kanda didn't say a word, like the usual dirty comments, as he stroked his cock few times before placing it on Allen's entrance. He ignored the high pitched cries coming from under him, as he focused on entering the boy. "Yeah…that's right…" The Japanese breathed out, as he managed to enter the tip into Allen's tight hole. The boy was really tight, and Kanda couldn't help but to let out a small groan escape when he started to push deeper into the boy.

The pain was unbelievable; Allen felt like his ass is going to rip in two. The tears became to pour down, when the Japanese finally got himself inside the boy, cursing about the tightness. Allen was so ashamed that he had to turn his head away. Only Lavi was allowed to touch him this way, only he was allowed to send the pleasure trough the younger's body. And only Lavi's manhood was the only thing that could never enter Allen. They had made a promise, the younger breaking it now.

"Yes…God…your ass feels so good around my cock…" Kanda snapped his hips forward, before pulling almost out again. As Kanda's tip was about to exit the boy's hole, his hips snapped forward again. Kanda only did those moves for few minutes, before starting dramatically to speed up. Allen let the tears pour down endlessly, as he was moaning with no shame. The white haired boy saw stars, when the other boy's cock hit the spot inside Allen; it made Allen want to come right there. The boy still got some dignity in him, so he could hold it.

The thrusts came faster and erratic by every second, Kanda groaning in pleasure. The boy felt so good…and it was driving the rapist mad. Without holding back, the Japanese sped up some more. He was a_ rapist_; he shouldn't be ashamed of himself, even when he hurt the younger boy under him. Allen's moans came louder, the sound of protesting fading on every moan. The boy could not think straight anymore; all he did, was listening to the sounds. He could hear the bed rocking furiously against the wall, which made Allen hope that the neighbors won't kill him tomorrow, if he still was alive. The wet sounds of Kanda's balls spanking Allen, every time the Japanese thrust inside the boy. He could feel his conscious fade away soon.

Without any warnings, Kanda suddenly took a grip on Allen's cock, starting to pump it with the same speed that he was fucking the boy. The older knew that the white haired teen was close, and he wanted to do nothing more, than to laugh at the boy's shame, when he came. Kanda smirked at the boy's stubbornness, but it was no use. The Japanese sped up a little more, knowing that the other boy was at his limit. Only few thrusts, and…

"Mmmmph!"

Allen screamed out, when he finally released his semen all over the rapists hand. The shame finally knocked him down with unbelievable weight, as he poured on the others hand. The feel of shame became even worse, when he heard the Japanese laugh, still thrusting inside the boy. Allen had started to consider suicide, because the shame felt so strong and Allen felt like dying right there.

"Well, well, bean sprout…you got my hand all sticky with your come," Kanda hovered his cum covered hand above Allen's face. The boy started to loose the emotions from his eyes, his expression becoming blank. Kanda didn't want the boy faint on him just yet. He wanted to see the boy's expression, when he came inside him. So, he slapped the boy across the face, trying to keep him awake for few seconds. Kanda was near, almost ready to go over the edge. With few more thrusts…

"Nngh…aah!" The Japanese came, pouring his hot semen inside the boy. He waited until he had filled the boy up, before pulling out. Kanda breathed harshly, sweating like a mad. He smirked, as he looked down on the boy. He let out a twisted laugh come out, as he saw the boy's state.

Allen had passed out.

--

It was a rainy noon, peoples taking out lunch breaks from their jobs and studies. At a small cafeteria, some workers were taking delicious lunches and drinking coffee, while listening to the news report in the TV, which was always turned on in the cafeteria.

"…_and for the daily news, we have report about the rapist."_

"_We haven't got any information about him, since the accidents of last week. We believe that he had left the Darkshire for good, and police is still chasing him with the best forces. We have no new reports about him"_

"_And now for the rainy weather around the country…"_

In a corner of the cafeteria, there was a white haired boy sitting alone in a table. He had this lifeless and blank expression, eyes swollen from the crying. A cold coffee was on the table, not being touched even once. His hair was messy, not being brushed properly at all. His clothes were bit messy as well. Hell, his whole appearance looked dead, and some familiar people around him looked at the boy worriedly.

Allen had woken up in the morning, finding the rapist gone, and just hoping that it was just a dream. Well, the semen pouring down from his asshole, and his own come on his stomach was proving him wrong. The pain on his abdomen and legs were unbelievable, but the painkillers made it easier for Allen, though only for a bit. The handcuffs and gags were gone, but his wrists were still bruised from the bondage. The wall behind his bed was slightly abused, when the bed had been rocking against it hard.

He spends his morning sitting on the couch, looking at the blank TV. Tears were coming without trace of stopping, which made his eyes more swollen that they were the earlier night. The headache was starting to form, and a fever started to rise. The shock was truly unbelievable, and Allen's pride was gone for now.

The white haired boy had enough courage to call his boyfriend, and ask him to meet him right away at Star Breeze cafeteria. Lavi said that he was with his friend, but he promised to meet as fast as he could. Allen only dressed up something simple, trying his bed to hide the hickeys with a scarf, and sunglasses to hide his swollen eyes. He didn't want Lavi to attack him with sudden questions; if he saw Allen's swollen eyes.

Allen turned his head slowly to the doorway, when he saw a familiar redhead enter the cafeteria. He wanted to call Lavi here, but Allen was afraid. The emerald eyes were trying to spot a familiar puff of white hair, until it came to his sight. The older boy smirked, talking to his friend behind him and pointing at Allen's direction. The white haired boy looked down to the table, while his boyfriend was approaching him. What should Allen do now?! Explain everything to Lavi, and break down on front of him?!

"Allen, are you okay? You sounded so-"The redhead was cut off, when the white haired boy attacked him with a sudden hug, embracing him tightly and burying his face into Lavi's neck. Allen felt like crying again, when he smelled the familiar scent of his loving boyfriend. It made him feel so much easier.

"Oi? Allen! Are you alright?" Lavi faced the boy, holding him tightly from his shoulders. Allen wore a smile on him, nodding at the older boy.

"Y-yes…I had an f-fight last night w-with my parents, and I-I missed you…" Allen said with broken voice, the consequences of the hard crying getting on his breath. Allen shed out a single tear, gasping as Lavi's warm finger brushed it off from his cheek. The older boy smiled gently at him, landing light kiss on the boy's pale lips.

"It's alright now, Allen. I'm here with you," The older said, embracing the shaking frame. Allen let out a sigh of relief, as he snuggled closer to Lavi.

_Yes, you're always-_

"And I'd like you to meet my childhood friend, Allen," Lavi said, stepping bit aside to show his friend to Allen. The boy's eyes widened to the max, as he saw familiar raven hair and pair of familiar dark orbs looking at him. Allen suddenly felt like hyperventilating, when all the air escaped his lungs. "This is my friend, Kanda Yuu!"

The Japanese smirked, coming closer to the white haired boy, familiar hunger on his eyes.

"Nice to meet you, _Bean sprout_"

Last thing that the white haired boy saw was the Kanda's wicked grin, before it all came black.

Owari

_Was it horrible? Do you want to throw something hard and heavy on me? I could be a man and take, but this is my first smut, so please don't crush me XD If you people really like it, then I might get enough courage to write more yaoi in the future, and put them here_

_Review, if you liked it_


	2. Last Word

Greetings, my fellow readers!

First of all, I'd like to thank everybody about the nice and encouraging comments! I've understood that most of you want me to continue the story, and I actually was! I had some of the story done, but I must say that even I have a real life. Life isn't easy, people, which is why I haven't had any time to write. I roleplay daily, yes. Roleplay is something I can do pretty much every day, but I've basically lost my talent to write fics. Every time I start one, I suddenly drop it.

Besides, my real life is right now so busy, that I have no time to write!

But the biggest problem here is… That I am NOT into Yullen anymore. In any way, shape or form. First I was ok with it, giving my friend a gift by writing this… But then I drifted more off and off from it. Yullen is EVERYWHERE. I mean, yey for you fans! But I must say, I am not too fond of it, and so many kept rubbing it on my face… That I lost the taste of it, completely.

I am a hopeless Lavi fan, yes. Probably the biggest one ever, or according to my many friends. I don't mean to insult you Lavi fans out there, but this is my opinion.

As I was saying, I am into LAVEN. Only Laven, and also DeakxLavi. Perhaps Lucky, but not too much. Poker Pair is ok, but yeah…

BUT, to my fellow readers, I have a solution to everyone! I am willing to finish this story, mostly because I have the whole finish, and the story, figured out. So if you are interested into writing this story to an end, contact me, and I will tell you the storyline. You are allowed to add your own stuff, or modify it. And I'll surely read that story, even if it meant that I had to keep a bucket next to me for the whole time, but I will read it and I will most likely like it!

If you want to finish it, then contact me with a private message, and I will mail you my msn/skype/aim, so we can discuss about it.

If nobody wants to finish this, then, well… It's all up to your imagination.

With love and summer greetings, Flicca.


End file.
